helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Relations I
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info To build a reputation for the Ellenstein family, please go and talk to the key figures of the noble families. You may start with Vichy. Objective Talk to Vicky at the ball. Tip: raise Vicky's favor to 3 Star to complete this quest. Rewards EXP +3 500 Diamond +50 Unyielding Will x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Duke Olineaux to Eliza entitled "To Mrs. Eliza" that reads: :Mrs. Eliza, how is everything going? You must have heard of my niece, Vicky, who makes fine wine and is very popular among the nobles. She and Lady Ellenstein are getting closer lately since the last time I saw them talking happily together - I mean, they look like good friends. Don't get me wrong - I'm not saying that it's not good for them to get along well... I just didn't expect that they'd hit it off so well. Vicky is quiet and demure, while Lady Ellenstein is lively and elegant. I wonder what they would talk about... Wine or fashion? Hah... Anyway, we old fellows can't figure out what young ladies would talk about. Well, best regards to you. And give my regards to Lady Ellenstein as well. - Zoe Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: The Senate will soon begin reworking the noble order. We didn't have much time left. Are you ready for the next move? Magda: It doesn't really matter if I'm ready or not... Eliza: You have loads of complaints these days, Magda. Magda: Not at all. I'm ready! Eliza: The next, we are to earn prestige for the Elenstein family. It's time to let them learn about us, know us better, and welcome our return. Magda: Who should I visit, mom? Eliza: Hmm... You are more familiar with Finsel's social circle than I am. You shall pick your target yourself. Magda: Let me think about it... Eliza: Of course the Four Families... Others... I'll go with the flow. Magda: Mom... I don't need to talk about to civilians, do I? Eliza: Is there anything you need to talk with them? What is in your head? Magda: Hmm... Nothing... I got it. I'll start with the Olineaux family because I already know Duke Olineaux... If we can get their support, the name Ellenstein will become a hot topic in the Senate. Eliza: Good idea, but remember that we want it to be a good topic. Approaching a duke might get you snubbed once again. Magda: Rest assured. I'll work on someone else... Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Olineaux, could you make me a drink? Vicky: Your drink, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Thank you. The color is gorgeous... Is this the widely known Gin from the Olineaux family? Vicky: I'm flattered. Magda: The color of the wine matches Miss Vicky's blond hair so well. (Took a small sip)... And the taste... Hmm... So rich... Vicky: I'm glad you like it. The Gin must be enjoyed by small sips. These days people are drinking more and more on noble gatherings... Binge drinking won't give the true pleasure of the Gin... Cough... Pardon me. I talked too much... Magda: Why would a noble lady as Miss Vicky come out to make drinks for us? Vicky: The Olineaux family has always set great store by martial qualities. Our male members join the Amber Knights and females also need to practice martial arts. Apparently a noble lady can't really be sent to the frontline of war. So I learned to be a sommelier for the troops. Magda: ...Why can't ladies fight on the front? Vicky: ...I like your thoughts, Miss Ellenstein. I've asked the same question myself. But the duke said my only responsibility is to elegantly make drinks. Hmm... Then I sneaked out to practice horse riding and martial arts... My best record was made by easily slaying... Pardon my language... Magda: He-heh... I love your wording. Cheers. Vicky: Cheers. Zoe: You two have a lot to talk about. Magda: Duke! How do you do? Vicky: How do you do, my uncle? Zoe: No need to be so polite. This is a great joy for Finsel's social circle to have you prepare drinks. When your family has the fortune to return to the noble order, you will have more of those drinks. Work harder for this glass of wine. Magda: Yes, I will! Zoe: Vicky is one of the most dignified and most gentle ladies in the Olineaux family. Talk with her more and you'll learn a great deal. Magda: Ah... Yes... I will... Zoe: You shall continue. I'll take my leave. Vicky: ... Magda: The most dignified and most gentle Lady Vicky Olineaux, may I have another drink? Vicky: Phew... Ha-hah... That's enough. Stop laughing. We should continue to pretend chatting elegantly. Story Chat 3 Eliza: I heard you had a lovely conversation with Duke Olineaux over a few drinks at today's ball? Magda: The rumor is too exaggerative... The duke seems very supportive about us returning to the noble order. Eliza: Don't be too optimistic... The noble's support is like the wind, unstable and everchanging. Magda: I'll try and make the duke give his words. Eliza: I appreciate your effort, my child. Right now we need to harbor supportive voices in different forces... Magda: Mom, you are right. I've decided my next target. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2